Spin The Bottle
by DelinquentDuo
Summary: A game more dangerous than a Shadow Game? With Blair Flannigan being the evil ringmaster, it WILL be that way. Too many pairings to list.
1. Party, Party, Party!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Spin The Bottle

"Party list…" Blair Flannigan said, keeping Chazz's duelist room to herself, and looking over a small notepad. "Let's see…drinks, food, movies, cards, good music…" Blair flipped a page. "…and what else?" Blair stared blankly at her notes before snapping her fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Blair immediately ran upstairs and started rummaging through random junk. Eventually, she found an old shoe box and opened it. An eerie green light emanated from inside the box, illuminating her "evil" smile.

"This is the true weapon of fate. Jaden…this time, you're mine!"

Chapter 1 – Party, Party, Party!

Saturday, December 20th, 5:00 pm. The snow came down at a steady pace, covering the fields of Duel Academy in a white blanket about an inch thick. There were no classes that day, as most everyone went home for winter break. Well, everyone except those who were invited to Blair Flannigan's awesome Christmas party!

The party in the Duelist's Room was totally on. Everyone on Blair's guest list was invited. Naturally, this means Jaden Yuki was invited. He, right now, was dueling with a girl in Ra Yellow named Ichigo June. She had long bubblegum pink hair with several white berets keeping the locks apart. On Jaden's side was E-Hero Bubbleman in Defense Mode and E-Hero Wildheart in Attack Mode, while Ichigo had Harpie Lady 1 and Harpy Lady 2 out on her side. Surveying the duel were Blair, being the host of the party, of course; Syrus Truesdale (in his spiffy new Obelisk blazer); Bastion Misawa, who had a can of orange juice in his right hand; Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, and, strangely enough, Missy Kochou, the insect girl, who didn't seem to care less. The ones who weren't watching the duel were Chazz Princeton (it's his room after all), who was showing off to Jasmine and Mindy; and Aster Phoenix, who was, more or less, in conversation with an elite Obelisk student named Wesley Reddings over some coffee. Wesley was really tall and gangly, had well tamed white hair, and wore mirrored sunglasses. Also, there was a girl in Obelisk Blue who kept staring out the window. Her name was Sara Sanderling, and she had her reddish-brown hair tied in long pigtails and black makeup around her eyes. She wondered to herself why she was even there as she popped a stick of gum in her mouth. The answer was simple: she'd never been invited to a party, as most people considered her "dark" and "gloomy."

Blair smiled as Ichigo took her turn, summoning Harpie's Brother to the field. _As soon as this duel is over, the real fun starts. _Blair ran upstairs as Ichigo commanded her Harpies to destroy Jaden's monsters (Harpie's Brother attacked Wildheart, Harpie Lady 1 attacked Bubbleman, and Harpie Lady 2 attacked Jaden directly). She searched around again and found her shoe box. She opened it just a little bit and the green light seemed to ooze from the inside before she closed it again and snuck back downstairs. Oh, and look! It's Jaden's turn!

"I play the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" Jaden said. "Now, I can bring back a Warrior monster from my graveyard. And I choose my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

"What good will that do?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll show you!" Jaden said, taking a card from his hand. "It's fusion time! I activate Polymerization and fuse my Wildheart and Bladedge from my hand to form Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600/1900)!" Wildedge took to the field, brandishing his blades in a cool hero pose.

"Oh…oh no…" Ichigo was starting to get scared.

"But it doesn't stop there," Jaden continued, "because Wildedge's ability allows him to wipe out all your monsters in one salvo! And to get that Attack boost out of the way, I'm destroying Harpie Lady 1 first!"

"Whoa…" Alexis said, her eyes widening. "Am I seeing things?"

"You're not, Alexis," Bastion responded. "Jaden is actually using his head."

"Time to go wild!" Jaden shouted as Wildedge brandished his arm blade. Harpie Lady 1 was the first to be diced to pieces, effectively ditching her power boost to her Wind-attribute allies. Harpie Lady 2 went out next, then Harpie's Brother, who was chopped in half by the massive sword. Ichigo shielded herself from the shockwaves of the shattering monsters as her Life Points dropped to zero before slumping down to her knees.

"And that's game!" Jaden said, pointing his fingers at her in his own cool pose. "You know, you're better than you give yourself credit for."

"No…" Ichigo said, looking at the floor. "…I can't duel…because I'm a girl…"

"That's not true," Jaden said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, look at Alexis and Blair. They're both girls ("Acute observation," Alexis said sarcastically) and they're great duelists. You just need a little more practice. And you'll be great too!"

Ichigo looked at Jaden and smiled. "…Thanks."

It was at that point that the lights went off. The only source of light came from Blair, who held a flashlight below her face.

"Good evening, duelists," Blair spoke in a creepy vampire voice. Jaden seemed more freaked out than usual when she did this. Syrus actually hid behind Bastion, who didn't seem fazed at all.

"I do hope you're enjoying the festivities." Blair continued to speak like a vampire until Alexis turned the lights on again.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Uh…heh heh…" Blair cleared her throat. "As I was saying, now that Jaden's duel is over, it's time to play a…different kind of game. Now, everyone gather in a circle in the center of the room."

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "What kind of game is this?"

"You'll see," Blair said with a smirk. "Now just to be sure, sit next to someone you normally wouldn't."

"Why? What's going on?" Syrus asked, a little nervous.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Blair asked in a huff. "I said _you'll_ _see_."

In the center of the room, the coffee table had already been pushed out of the way as the students gathered. In clockwise order, starting from Blair, the order was, Blair, Chazz, Bastion, Sara, Hassleberry, Alexis, Missy, Aster, Ichigo, Jaden, Mindy, Syrus, Wesley, and Jasmine.

"Good. It's time for the main event!" Blair grinned evilly as she opened the box. The green light shone on her again as she took out the "weapon of fate": a green glass bottle about as big as her forearm.

"Oh no," Alexis and Missy groaned. They knew exactly what was coming.

"Something wrong?" Blair asked.

"Flannigan," Missy said with a hand to her temple, "is this what I think it is?"

"That all depends on what you think it is," Blair said slyly.

"So, what _is_ this crazy game?" Hassleberry asked, though upon doing so, he realized that he shouldn't have asked at all.

"This is a game that will test your fate, and your courage," Blair said. "It's the only game in the world that's possibly more dangerous than a Shadow Game." She put the bottle on the floor (and to some, the sound it made was almost like a gavel), the mouth of the bottle pointing towards Aster, who immediately knew what it was. "This game is called…Spin the Bottle."

"I knew it," Missy said.

There were a number of groans and an equal number of confused looks around the room. Chazz was the only one who jumped up and shouted "WOO HOO!" earning him a number of disturbed stares (except from Blair).

"I see someone already knows the rules," Blair said, haughtily.

Syrus's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "S-S-Spin th-the B-B-Bottle??" He started to panic, but tried to keep himself calm. He was an Obelisk now. He had to keep his cool. He'd heard of the game, but the rules were actually explained to him by his brother, Zane, of all people. This earned him a rather snide smirk from Missy. Jaden, of course, didn't see what the big deal was about spinning a wine bottle. Reality was about to give him a good punch in the face.

"Everyone settle down so I can explain the rules," Blair said. Everyone quieted down to listen to her. "Well, to put it simply, this is…"

* * *

Duo: Oh MAN! I wanted to add this so much earlier, but I had to wait until I introduced all my OCs from my Delinquent Duo fic first! By the way, Weevil and Rex will not be participating in this particular story. Ooh, they'd be so ticked if they knew what they were missing! By the way, Chapter 2 is called **Spin, Spin, Spin!** and this is where all the kissing starts. And what's more, Blair's starting the thing off with a bang! Be afraid, Jaden!

And by the way, I may have accidentally revealed a spoiler from my Delinquent Duo fic by having Syrus in an Obelisk blazer.


	2. Spin, Spin, Spin!

Chapter 2 – Spin, Spin, Spin!

"Well, to put it simply, this is a…kissing game!"

An eerie silence fell into the room, but was quickly broken by Bastion. "Please tell me you're joking."

From seemingly out of nowhere, the silence was quickly replaced by a loud uproar in about less than a second. The only one who didn't complain was Chazz, as he jumped into the air and shouted "WOO HOO!" for a second time (real smooth). The only ones who didn't seem to care were Wesley and Sara, who simply stared at each other, trying to figure out a way to get out of there.

"How did I get myself into this?!" Syrus asked, curling up into a ball.

"What are you trying to pull, private?!" Hassleberry yelled.

"It's…a…_what_?!" The gears in Jaden's head finally clacked into place. A kissing game?! He quickly stared at Blair, who winked back at him. The color faded from his face, nay, his entire body, even his clothes as he realized that _he_ was the only reason Blair organized this game. And for some reason, Alexis had clenched her fists so tight her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"It's a kissing game! And there's no turning back now, since you've all signed my little 'contract'." Blair held up the guest list. A moment of gloom was shared with the entire room. How could she lead them on like that?!

"As I was saying," Blair continued with the rules, "in this circle, we will each take our turn clockwise. When your turn comes, give the bottle a good hard spin to the right. When the bottle lands on another person, you must approach him or her and kiss the receiver firmly on the lips. This way, everyone's going to kiss _someone _eventually."

The feeling of unease grew among the students again. The boys stared at each other, questioning their manhood.

"However, there is a little twist to that rule," Blair said, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "If it so happens that the spinner's bottle lands on a person of the same gender, the spinner has the option to spin the bottle again. But _only once._" That made the boys feel a little better. Only a little.

"That was close…" Jaden said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I really don't want to kiss any guys. But I still don't understand the rules…"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Blair said, causing everyone to sweatdrop (Alexis, in particular). "I'll be starting anyway, so you'll have time to catch on."

Blair leaned in from her spot and reached for the bottle, she took one more glance at Jaden and winked at him again, making him flinch. She gave the bottle a good hard spin to the right. Everyone watched as it went around and around. It didn't take long for the bottle to choose Blair's first victim as it slowed down and landed on…

"Well, this was unexpected," Aster Phoenix said, staring at the mouth of the bottle. It was pretty obvious that most of the girls wanted to kiss Aster as noted by their moans of longing, but Blair didn't see it coming at all. Aster fixed his eyes on Blair and stood up. "So, how long are you gonna make me wait?"

Blair also got to her feet in an instant. Truth be told, she didn't expect to kiss Jaden on her first try (maybe if she rigged the game somehow, but it's too late now) but pro-duelist Aster Phoenix? She clenched her teeth, stepped over the bottle to him and stared into his baby blue eyes. She had to admit, there was something entrancing about them…

"Well? Are you gonna make a move or should I?" Aster was getting impatient. Despite rumors circulating the pro-circuit, this would be Aster's first real kiss. He wouldn't exactly count the lipstick stains he got on his nice clean suit from countless fangirls. Regardless, Blair strengthened her resolve and stood on her toes to plant her lips on his own (the reason being that she's about five inches shorter than Aster). The kiss itself didn't last long as, after a few seconds, their lips immediately released each other, but it was certainly worth watching and for a certain blue haired Obelisk, it gave him something to shoot for. Aster immediately sat down in his seat again, although one couldn't help but notice he was blushing slightly. Behind their backs, Jasmine and Mindy clenched their fists and tried to suppress the veins pulsing in their foreheads.

"Are you gonna stand there all night?" Chazz said irritably.

"Oh!" Blair said, touching a hand to her bottom lip. "It's…your…turn, isn't it Chazz?"

"You bet," Chazz said, reaching for the bottle and giving a "nice guy pose" to Alexis. "Wish me luck, Lexi."

Alexis wasn't listening. What Chazz didn't see was that Alexis had stolen an onion from the kitchen and had it hidden behind her back…just in case. But enough about that. Chazz sent the bottle spinning at a decent pace. He rubbed his hands together as though trying to channel his energy into the glass bottle to get it to stop at Alexis. Needless to say, he was disappointed when the bottle landed on none other than Jaden Yuki (though not as disappointed as Blair).

Jaden's eyebrow twitched as he started to make jokes. "Riiiight. Just don't give me any tongue, Chazz." This comment caused Syrus to twitch.

"Forget you, slacker," Chazz said with a vein pulsing in his forehead. "I'm spinning again." Chazz spun the bottle again. Around and around it went until it slowed to a halt on his half of the circle. Chazz looked up at the lucky recipient who was actually two seats down from him. And Sara Sanderling coldly glared back at him, causing Chazz to flinch.

"But…she…" Chazz sputtered, pointing at her. The truth he couldn't get out was that he didn't even know who she was.

"What's the matter, Princeton?" Sara said quietly, getting to her feet. "Don't tell me you're scared of me?"

"Actually," Jaden said, smiling, "I think he's more afraid of me!"

"Who said I was afraid?!" Chazz snapped. "Okay, so maybe I was a little shook up…" _And even more so that I didn't get Alexis._ "…but I'm over that now!"

Chazz got on his feet and walked over to Sara. Despite her short stature, she looked like she'd literally rip his tongue right out of his mouth if he tried anything foolish. She would stand about an inch taller than Chazz if her hair stood on end too. But her forehead barely cleared his nose.

"By the way," Chazz said, "I don't think I got your name."

"I don't think it matters at this point," Sara said, making Chazz flinch again.

"Remember," Blair spoke up cheerfully, "firmly on the lips!" Chazz grimaced. If he could last through this game, he would totally kill that cocky brat, no matter how long it would take. Sara, however, was much more patient than Chazz. She just stood there with her arms folded, practically boring a hole in Chazz's skull with her eyes.

"Come on," Sara said, tapping her foot. "You've put this off long enough."

Chazz stared back at Sara, locking eyes with her. He immediately shut his eyes and kissed her squarely on the lips. She didn't even bother to put her hands down or even to kiss him back. She just stood her ground and closed her eyes before Chazz took his lips from hers and sat back down in his seat. She didn't even seem fazed by the kiss, though she nearly touched her fingers to her mouth before sitting in her seat again. It wasn't her first kiss, but it was definitely her shortest.

"That firm enough for ya, Flannigan?" Chazz scoffed.

Blair thought for a second. "Yeah, that'll do. But just as a rule, any lame kiss will have to be redone. Syrus, I'm watching you."

Missy snickered to herself and Syrus immediately stood to his feet. "And _what_ does that mean?!"

"I'm just kidding!" Blair said, giggling. "Anyway, it's your turn, Math Wiz."

"Ah, well met," Bastion said, reaching for the bottle.

* * *

Duo: MAN, that girl scares me! Next Chapter: **Think, Think, Think!**

Jaden: Are all the chapter titles gonna be like this?

Duo: Not really.


	3. Think, Think, Think!

Chapter 3 – Think, Think, Think!

Bastion closed his eyes as he put his fingers on the bottle. _I have a tactical advantage. I'm sure the others have thought of this by now. When it's their turn to spin the bottle, this decreases their chances of kissing a member of the same sex by one. Therefore, minus myself, there are six boys and seven girls. Then there's the bottle itself. Judging by the weight of the bottle, and the positions of everyone else…_

Everyone stared at Bastion as he worked out the calculations in his head. Never will he realize that some things in this world are all about luck and cannot be predetermined by math equations. That's when Bastion opened his eyes and gave the bottle a good hard spin. He must've put a lot of work into his strategy, as he apparently got his wish when the bottle slowed to a stop on Mindy Hamaguchi.

"Just as I expected," Bastion said with a smile.

Mindy looked like she was about to faint. She put her hand to her heart to feel just how rapidly it was beating. Around the room, everyone else was whispering about Bastion's "plan."

"Did he really do that just by pure calculations?" Alexis asked.

"There's no way!" Syrus exclaimed. "As smart as he is, even he can't predict the path of a spinning wine bottle."

"I wish I knew how to do that," Jaden said.

"Well, get to it soldier!" Hassleberry said. Sara politely leaned forward a little so Hassleberry could slap Bastion on the back.

"Right, then." Bastion got to his feet and stepped over the bottle and Mindy immediately sprang to her feet as well, as though she sat on a thumbtack. She did her best to maintain eye contact and keep herself from blushing at the same time as Bastion walked over to her.

"Mindy?" Bastion said, bringing her back to reality.

"Bastion?" Mindy said, trying to suppress a giggle.

Bastion was a complete gentleman about the whole thing. Despite the fact that this would be his first kiss (and Mindy's as well), Bastion put his hand on Mindy's cheek and guided her into a firm kiss which seemed nothing less than friendly. After a few seconds, Bastion released her and the two stared at each other. Bastion noticed that Mindy was going beet red.

"Are you all right, Mindy?" Bastion asked.

"I…I…" Mindy was seconds from fainting and nearly hit the floor when Jasmine got out of her seat and caught her by the arms. She literally had to drag her back to her seat and Syrus had to fan her with his hand. Clearly, in all his calculations, this was something Bastion had not expected. Despite the fact, that he was also blushing (though just a tiny bit), Bastion kept his dignity and sat back down in his spot without saying another word. Truly, he was the ultimate gentleman.

"Well done," Blair said. "Oh? Is that a blush I see?"

"No," Bastion immediately retorted. "I…I'm fighting off a cold."

"Whatever you say," Blair said, letting out a sly smirk. "Next is…uh…what's your name again?"

"Sara," the next spinner replied. "Sara Sanderling."

"Pfft…" Chazz scoffed. "She answers her, but not me?"

Without even looking at anyone else, Sara immediately reached down and spun the bottle. Not many people knew much about this girl. Syrus knew was that she had a bad attitude and played a desert deck that keeps her shielded from direct attacks. He also knew that Sara didn't always wear pigtails: Sara changed her hairstyle at least once a week. What he didn't realize was that the bottle had stopped spinning.

"Wha…?!" Syrus was stunned. "Me?!" He didn't expect the bottle to land on him during the entire game. After all, he was just a few seats from Blair's other side, so he'd have to wait a good long time before his turn. And yet there it was, staring him right in the face. Sara sighed as she got on her feet and approached Syrus, who seemed a bit too scared of her to get on his feet. Missy seemed to be having the time of her life watching little Syrus petrify before her eyes.

"Well?" Sara asked, quietly. "Are you going to get up or should I lean down for you?"

"Come on, Sy!" Jaden said in encouragement. "You can totally do this!"

"Tch, he's too scared, as always," Chazz scoffed.

"No fear, son!" Hassleberry added.

"It's not that I'm afraid," Syrus immediately said. "It's just…" Syrus' eyes looked over at Alexis for a split second. _I just wanted my second kiss to be with…_ Apparently, he still thinks that peck on the cheek from Dark Magician Girl still counts. And who could blame him, really?

Sara continued to stare at Syrus. She noticed the direction his eyes moved, but didn't say anything. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything when Syrus got up. He was still shorter than Sara by about half an inch.

"I'm sorry," Syrus said, pushing up his glasses. "All I'm doing is holding up the game. J-Just go ahead and…d-do your thing."

Syrus shut his eyes, as though he thought something was going to explode. Despite her cold attitude, Sara couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy…just a little. Regardless, she still had to lean a bit to keep themselves level. Syrus opened his eyes a little to see those black makeup rings around Sara's eyes and immediately closed them again. He eventually felt something soft and warm on his lips. Really, it wasn't as bad as he expected. Yeah. He'd totally get used to this. Syrus relaxed himself and tried to move his mouth to fit with hers, but she had already let go. When he opened his eyes, everything looked blurry. _Really_ blurry. He immediately put his hands over his face as he started to panic.

"I can't see!" Syrus yelled. "I can't see!! What have you done to…wait…" His right hand moved over his face. "Where are my glasses?"

Everyone started laughing at the two of them as Syrus bent down and started searching the floor. Sara couldn't understand why they were laughing until she noticed Sy's glasses fit snugly on her nose. Somehow, during the kiss, they managed to sneak onto Sara's nose. With no frames to support them, it's a wonder how Sy keeps them on his face. It's probably a loophole in the law of gravity similar to the way Chazz keeps his hair standing up (not to mention Yugi). Regardless, she bent down and took his glasses off her nose.

"I think these are yours." Syrus looked up and barely saw Sara in front of him. What he clearly saw was that she slipped his glasses back on his nose.

"Uh…yeah…Thanks." Syrus readjusted his glasses as he got back to his seat, blushing like mad. Sara sat back down in her seat afterwards. Even after she got to kiss a boy twice early in the game, she still wouldn't blush.

_I guess he's not as lame as I thought,_ Blair thought to herself.

* * *

Yup. It's a side of Syrus you know you've never seen before. But I guarantee it won't be the last time. His turn is still coming, after all! 

Next Chapter: **Be Afraid. Be Sort of Afraid.**

Chazz: WHAT?! I have to kiss a guy?!


	4. Be Afraid! Be Sort of Afraid

:hugging WhiteAsuka's Sy plushie: Just for this, I think I'll update early this time. Free stuff is awesome!

Chapter 4 – Be Afraid. Be Sort of Afraid

"Well, I guess it's my turn, boys and girls!" Hassleberry said as he immediately bent over to spin the bottle without another word from the others. However, in his excitement, he forgot that he spun the bottle in the wrong direction, which led Blair to put her foot down right in its path, stopping the bottle with a "clunk."

"What was that for?!" Hassleberry yelled, but immediately changed tack and grinned. "Oh, I get it. Putting yerself in the line of fire, right? Not that I'd blame you…"

"For starters, you spun the bottle the wrong way," Blair said, receiving confused looks from the others. "By spinning in the opposite direction, you've just forfeit your second spin."

"WHAT?!" Hassleberry recoiled in shock.

"You've just doomed yourself, Sarge," Blair said, holding the flashlight again. "Whether it's a boy or a girl, no matter whom you spin next, you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Hassleberry looked like he was about to cry. Not that the others could blame him, of course. They all made a mental note to spin in the right direction instead of the left. Hassleberry's hand shook as he reached for the bottle again. He closed his eyes as the bottle went spinning to the right this time. Everyone waited with bated breath for the weapon of fate to make its decision. Not many people would be exactly thrilled with the outcome. But no one was less thrilled than…

"You've gotta be kidding!" Chazz Princeton yelled. The mouth of the bottle seemed to be laughing at him.

"Aw, come on!" Hassleberry cried as he tugged on his dreadlocks. "You and your rules, Flannigan!"

"You have to do it!" Blair winked.

Even though it wasn't toward his direction, that wink made Jaden shudder. This game really _was_ more dangerous than a Shadow Game! Most of the guys raised a few eyebrows at the outcome. Even the author himself wasn't sure if he could continue typing at this point, but remembered that he had fans to please.

Chazz and Hassleberry both clenched their teeth as they both got up and walked to the center of the room. Chazz wasn't as bothered by it as Hassleberry. This would only get Alexis to like him more. Who knows? Maybe she's into guy-on-guy…no. NO! Chazz immediately and literally shooed away this evil, evil thought.

The two inched closer. Just a quickie and be done with it. That was the plan that sprung into both their heads, when a voice interrupted their train of thought.

"Don't forget," Blair said, "make it good, or you'll have to do it again!"

Everyone in the room could tell Blair was enjoying this. Never until now had they figured her to be into that sort of thing. Hassleberry's pupils turned into reptilian slits, like they normally do under times of duress. The two of them were both grinding their teeth so hard, people could actually hear it from their seats. Anxious to get the whole mess over with, Hassleberry snorted and leaned forward…

The wind started to pick up outside and the snow came down harder. But as hard as it came down, it wouldn't stop a cloud of smoke from bursting from the volcano as a pair of bloodcurdling screams echoed across the island. (A/N: I'm deliberately cutting away from the "action." You crazy fangirls can think whatever you want about what just happened!)

Everyone was laughing while Hassleberry was hunched over on the floor spitting and coughing out the bad taste and Chazz was frantically searching for a bottle of mouthwash. Even Ojama Yellow, who slipped out of Chazz's pocket before the fiasco, had to hold onto his sides so they wouldn't burst.

"You guys better not tell anyone about this!" Chazz yelled in horror.

"Why not?" Jaden said, deciding to egg on his rival. "I'm sure Slade and Jagger would think of a few choice things to say about their baby brother!"

At that exact moment, Chazz seemed to tower over Jaden like a golem. The "dead meat" aura Chazz gave off was so thick, you could cut it with a knife (or one of those ultra-sharp Duel Monsters cards, apparently. Kids need to be careful with those).

"Lighten up, Chazz!" Jaden said, holding up his hands in defense. "Can't you take a joke?"

"You just wait 'til this game is over, you slime," Chazz growled before going back to his seat. "I'll give you something to joke about." Hassleberry was still crying with his head to the floor.

"Man, get up!" Chazz said, giving Hassleberry a light kick to the ribs.

"I'm a failure as a soldier!" Hassleberry sobbed hysterically.

"GET UP!" Chazz growled again, forcing Hassleberry to run back to his seat.

"So boss," an annoying voice whispered in Chazz's ear, "who's yer boyfriend?!"

Chazz flailed around trying to get Ojama Yellow out of his hair before it retreated into the ceiling. Wesley felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his head. What on earth was Chazz swinging at?

Blair was still laughing a little bit as she wiped her tears from her face. "I never imagined you two to be so sensitive! Ohh…Go ahead, Alexis."

Alexis had actually turned red from all her laughing, but she tried to suppress her redness as she reached down and gave the bottle a good hard spin. The bottle actually moved an inch out of the center before it started to slow. As Alexis watched the bottle slow, she started to panic, but tried not to show it. _Please…no…not him…anyone but…_

Unfortunately, her wish was not granted.

"WOO HOO!! YEAH!" I think we know who that is now, _don't_ we?

Chazz jumped out of his seat and started laughing and taunting everyone, yelling "CHAZZ IT UP!" every few seconds. However, he didn't notice, in all his gloating, that Alexis had taken a huge bite out of the onion she had hidden. A few others did notice: Jaden and Blair had to put a hand to their mouths to contain themselves and Mindy and Jasmine looked like they were about to burst into laughter as well. Syrus looked at them both, wondering what was so funny. Hassleberry was kind enough to hold the onion for her (as well as his laughter) while she got up and tapped Chazz on the shoulder.

Chazz smirked. "Couldn't wait 'til I finished, huh? Hm?" He noticed that Alexis had a tear running down her left cheek. Of course, that was from the onion. "Are those tears of joy there?"

Alexis got super close and smiled wide. "You have no idea."

As Alexis spoke to him, Chazz felt something foul drift beneath his nose. It reeked of onions! He hated onions, and honestly who doesn't? Wait…that smell is coming from….Alexis?! Before Chazz could figure things out, Alexis grabbed his neck and totally plastered her lips over his. It certainly wasn't as enjoyable as Chazz expected, since he was now being filled up with onion breath and turning blue in the face as a result. Jaden and the others couldn't resist giggling like idiots the whole time before Alexis let Chazz go. Chazz fell to the ground as everyone burst out laughing again, Jaden possibly more than anyone and Blair actually fell out of her seat.

"AUGH!! MORE MOUTHWASH!!" Chazz literally cried as he grabbed himself by the neck.

"But I thought you loved me, Chazz!" Alexis said, feeling a little mean. That's what he gets for all that gloating earlier.

"I _do_ love you, but I HATE ONIONS!" Chazz yelled, twitching on the floor.

"Impressive," Missy said, wiping her eyelashes, "and here I thought you were Little Miss Perfect."

"No one's perfect, Missy," Alexis said, popping a breath mint in her mouth. "You, of all people, should know that by now."

"Whatever. Anyway, it's my turn."

* * *

Duo: Sorry, fangirls! No yaoi for you! Nyah!

Next chapter: **Messing with Missy**

Missy: I really wanted to see that one.

Duo: You would!


	5. Messing with Missy

Did you like how I jinced out on the "yaoi action?" Thankfully, that would be the only yaoi moment in this fic. Now, this...this is my favorite part.

Chapter 5 – Messing with Missy

Missy Kochou smiled as she leaned over to reach for the bottle after Chazz and Blair got back in their seats. "Before I begin, I'd like to let you guys know that I've probably played this game more than anyone else in here."

This comment earned her quite a few raised eyebrows, particularly from Blair and Alexis. Honestly, Missy seemed the type, but to go out and brag about it like that takes plenty of guts. The insect princess eyed her targets carefully as she too took her time plotting her course of action, just as Bastion did.

_I'll have to shoot for the best looking guys here,_ Missy thought. _I bet that Wesley boy is a real looker behind those shades. Bastion Misawa would be number two on my list. And I suppose that Jaden kid is rather cute as well, if you ignore the fact that he's a total dimwit. _She noticed Jaden let out a big yawn. _However…_She narrowed her eyes at Syrus, who seemed too deep in thought to notice. _I have to avoid Zane's pipsqueak brother, no matter what. I must…_

Missy gave the bottle a good hard flick, sending it spinning so fast it actually bounced off the floor for a split-second. She then immediately sat back in her seat and brushed back her violet-red hair. She didn't even bother to watch the bottle. She was actually so smug, she felt the bottle would spin her way or no way at all. Man oh man, was she ever wrong. Her eyes widened when the bottle stopped.

_Huh? Is this…really a bad thing?_

That thought came from Syrus Truesdale, who got plenty of approving cheers from the crowd as he stared directly into the mouth of the weapon of fate. Syrus couldn't think of a word to say. He was stunned. He got spun by a girl not once, but _twice_? And his turn was still on the way! Truly this was a sign from the heavens! Though, not so much for Missy, who, for all her bragging, could barely speak.

"This…this can't be!" She sputtered, while trying to fight off a huge blush. "I'm an expert at this…Me…and this…_worm!_ No!" She buried her face in her hands. She just couldn't seem to win. He had beaten her at Duel Monsters and now he had beaten her once again at Spin the Bottle. "This is not happening! I can't be seen kissing…He's just such a…"

"What's the matter, princess?" Syrus said in a snide tone similar to Missy's own. For some reason, he was suddenly looking particularly smug. "Don't tell me you're afraid of kissing little Syrus?"

Missy twitched. _What…did…he…just…?!_

"Or is it that I just might, _just might_ be better at kissing than you?"

That earned him a couple of "Ooooooh"s from the crowd. That was the last straw. Missy lowered her hands and stood up slowly. Her right hand shook a bit as she clenched a fist. Right now, the look in her eye showed Syrus that she'd like nothing more than to send him sailing halfway across the sea, especially since he can't swim. But with her peers watching her, she remained calm and unclenched her fist.

"All right," she spoke like a ghost, "let's see what you're made of."

Syrus pushed up his glasses and stood up as Missy walked over to him. Even though Missy stood about eight inches taller than Sara, Syrus continued to look up at her defiantly. Each of them seemed to be challenging each other to make a move. It looked as though the two were the lone survivors on a blood-soaked battlefield with the wind blowing through their hair to make things even more dramatic. Missy's hand moved toward the locket hanging from her necklace, but didn't bother to open it.

_Forgive me, Zane, but I cannot let this boy get away with insulting my pride. Even if he is your kid brother, I..._

Syrus, as evidenced by the look on his face, was starting to get bored with all the waiting. How long was his brother's fangirl (one of millions, I bet) going to put this off? He sighed deeply and put his right hand to Missy's cheek, which seemed to snap her out of her reverie.

"Oh…right." Missy said, still fighting back her blush. She took hold of the hand on her cheek and leaned down to plant her lips on his. Bear in mind, that this was not like before when Syrus was totally scared of Sara. This was a whole new side of Sy. And who knew this side of Sy was such a skilled kisser? The way the two's lips fought each other, the way Syrus put his left hand behind her head, it looked like a page or two straight out of a trashy romance novel. This was definitely the most passionate kiss thus far. Jasmine and Mindy blinked, suddenly wondering if he could kiss one of them like that. Even Chazz was speechless, and that's saying something!

When the two finally stopped, and Missy stood up straight again, the two of them continued to stare at each other, though it wasn't the same as half a minute ago. Their expressions haven't changed, but Syrus glanced down and noticed that she was still holding his hand. In seconds, she too noticed and let go immediately. For a long time, no one said anything until…

"Sy's got a girlfriend-♪"

That, of course, was Jaden. Everyone laughed with him as Syrus turned beet red. "Jaden! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"But you're so popular, Sy," Jaden said, in mock comfort, "especially with the ladies!"

"JADENNNNN!"

Missy didn't bother to say anything and went back to sit in her seat with a "Hmph". _What was I thinking? It wasn't that good. _But even so, as she watched Syrus and Jaden arguing, she couldn't help but let out a small smile and touch her lower lip with her tongue.

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned to the voice which just cleared his throat. Jasmine and Mindy suddenly forgot about Syrus and let out fangirl squeals which were almost loud enough to shatter the bottle. This was the moment they had been waiting for and it was because it was his turn that Aster Phoenix had put his fingers in his ears until, at last, they stopped squealing. Soon, Aster bent down to reach for the bottle, ignoring the fact that Jasmine and Mindy had their fingers crossed and…

"Don't forget to spin the right way, Mr. Pro Duelist," Chazz said, still disgruntled over the reception he got from Hassleberry and Alexis.

"I'll spin it however I want, thank you." This comment raised a few eyebrows, especially with the girls, before Aster gave the bottle a good hard spin. It almost, _almost_ went as fast as Missy's spin. When the bottle stopped on Wesley, neither one of them said a word of disappointment, although Aster felt a glare from behind those glasses. Aster knew what position he was in and spun the bottle again. Around and around it went until…

"Hm. Kismet."

* * *

Next Chapter: **What's Kismet?**

Aster: Kismet is a word that means...

Duo: I know that! I'm getting to that next chapter!

Aster: ...Hm.


	6. What is Kismet?

I know you guys are still wondering about Syrus. Let's just assume he got himself a little confidence boost after kissing Sara. Oh, and WhiteAsukalover, you might want to hold onto those Zane plushies just a little longer...

Chapter 6 – What's Kismet?

Kismet was a word that stood for "fate" or "destiny". So it was proper that Aster would use such a word. And even more proper when you split the word in half. At least, that's what Jasmine was thinking as she looked down at the bottle, which was pointing right at her. She put her hand on her chest. She was breathing so heavily. She wanted to squeal, but she'd already exhausted herself earlier with all the laughing…_and_ the earlier squealing. Aster couldn't help but wonder if she was having a seizure or a heart attack, but couldn't possibly blame her. After all, he's gorgeous!

Aster took his time getting to his feet while Jasmine sprang up, putting her hands down in front of her to adjust her skirt just a little. She blushed a bit as he got close enough for her to see herself in those big blue eyes.

"Jasmine, right?" Aster asked. With so many fangirls, he never could remember _all _their names.

"Yes!" Jasmine blurted out before brushing a lock of light brown hair from her face.

Aster smiled warmly as he locked eyes with Jasmine, as though he were hypnotizing her in his own bishonen way. After regaining her composure, Jasmine stood up straight and closed her eyes. "Take me…Aster."

"Okay." Aster put his arms around Jasmine's waist and kissed her _very_ deeply. Of course, Mindy couldn't help but lean in to get a better look. Jasmine looked like she was going to melt. She was completely submissive and let Aster do as he willed…at least until he released her and Jasmine totally fainted all over him.

"Uh…a little help?" Aster asked before Alexis and Mindy literally had to peel the poor girl off of Aster's clean suit. Aster nodded silently. His work done, he went back to his seat and crossed his legs. Jasmine, however, still hadn't woken up. She had a dazed look on her face and a little drool from the side of her mouth.

"Whoa." Jaden was astounded. "Is she dead?" What's funny (or not) about this is that Jaden was completely serious about that question.

"She's fine," Alexis replied. "She's just fainted. She'll be up in a few minutes, ballpark estimate."

"I'm sorry, but…" a soft voice spoke up, "…could you please…um…?"

"Oh. Right." Alexis soon got back to her seat when Ichigo June's turn started. As energetic as she usually is, Ichigo felt a little scared about the whole thing. What if she couldn't spin who she wanted? And who did she want anyway? She was probably the only one more nervous about the game than Syrus. Well, considering what's happened to him tonight, he's actually a lot less nervous than when the game started. And who could blame him?

"Well…here goes…" It was probably the slowest the bottle's ever moved. It almost completed five rounds when the bottle stopped closer to her side of the circle, actually right next to her seat! She, of course, was surprised, and Blair was not amused.

"Me?" Jaden pointed to himself, as though it just dawned on him what had happened. "I got picked?"

_Wow! Who woulda guessed? _Jaden thought._ Oh well. I guess even the future King of Games has to master more than one game._ And as touchy as this game was, truer words couldn't have been spoken. He was one of the members of the audience around the Black Crown store when Yugi Muto and Duke Devlin played a high stakes game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. ANYWAY, Jaden sprang to his feet enthusiastically and turned to Ichigo, who took her time getting to her feet. She couldn't bring herself to look Jaden in the eye, though.

"You all right?" Jaden asked.

"I…just wanted to thank you," Ichigo said, "for what you said after our duel. You know, about how I can be a better duelist if I keep trying."

"It's true, what I said," Jaden said, nodding. "I remember I used to be a complete mess before…Ichigo?"

Jaden was immediately cut off when Ichigo put her hands on his cheeks and stood on her toes to plant a nice, long kiss on his lips. If they did have a live audience there, they all would've been going "WHOOOOOOO!" But of course, there wasn't and with the intensity of Ichigo's kiss, there was even more intensity of Blair, who looked like she would totally smack her in the face, but she remained calm.

_I shouldn't waste my energy yet. After all, Jaden's turn is right after this._

Soon, the two released each other, amazing everyone with the popping sound their lips made. Jaden actually stumbled back a bit and nearly tripped over the bottle. Ichigo immediately sat back down in her seat, looking very content with herself. And who knows what was going on in Jaden's mind? And why hasn't Alexis said anything?

_Why should I?_ Alexis thought folding her arms. _I mean it's not like I care…right?_

"Hey, Jaden!"

Jaden turned around to see Syrus, still looking very smug.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yeah, I guess I should." Jaden sat down in his seat and three famous words immediately sprang into his mind: "It's my move!"

Jaden was one of the few who was totally calm and yet totally psyched about the whole thing. And it wasn't just him. Blair watched the bottle carefully, as though imbuing some sort of mystical energy that would guarantee it would land on her, much like Chazz tried earlier. _Please pick me. Please pick me. Please pick me…_

The bottle went off with a good hard spin, taking its time to choose Jaden's victim for the night. Blair tried to keep her cool for the whole thing. Eventually, the bottle slowed to a halt.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jaden pointed at the bottle which pointed straight back at him and got everyone roaring with laughter again. Even Winged Kuriboh, his trusted partner, had to get in a few good laughs.

"Nice one, slacker!" Chazz said, wiping his eyes. "You two were so made for each other!"

"Somehow, I knew that was going to happen," Bastion said, putting a palm to his face.

"Leave it to Jaden to be the only one to spin himself," Aster said with a shrug.

"Wait…" Jaden said, remembering a horrible fact, "does this mean I just wasted a spin?" And everyone stopped laughing.

Blair, being the evil ringmaster, had to think hard about that one. "I…guess…I'll have to make a compromise. Fine, I'll allow a re-spin if you land on another guy." _Don't screw this one up._

"Whew!" Jaden wiped his brow. "This game is really dangerous!"

He sat back down and spun the bottle again, glaring at it as though he would threaten to break the thing. When at last the bottle stopped, everyone was stunned.

_No…_Blair thought in despair, _this can't be…_

_I was so sure I could kiss him again…_Ichigo thought to herself.

_You lucky son of a…_Chazz thought with a glare.

The only one who wasn't thinking thoughts like this, or rather, didn't know _what _to think, was on the receiving end of Blair's weapon: Alexis Rhodes. On a similar note, the snowstorm seemed to have calmed down outside.

* * *

Skipping the yaoi action, onion-breath kisses, pairing Syrus and Missy, and now I'm denying Blair what she wants most! I'm so evil I can't stand it! 

Next Chapter: **THIS is Kismet!**

Jaden: What? What's everyone staring at? Do I have something on my face?

Duo: Poor deluded Jaden...


	7. THIS is Kismet!

WhiteAsukalover, don't you worry. Lil' Blair's about to get _exactly_ what she deserves.

Chapter 7 – THIS is Kismet!

For a little while, Alexis remained silent. She couldn't believe what was about to go down. She'd never given her feelings about Jaden much thought before. In fact, even now, she continued to question how she felt about Zane Truesdale. But truth be told, Alexis was actually looking forward to this. Jaden, of course, being the blockhead that he is, didn't think much of these feelings either, but he knew something was there. He just didn't know what to call it. As Jaden walked over, Alexis immediately swallowed another breath mint, just in case she still had some lingering onion breath and immediately stood up. After all, Jaden was the nice one. Chazz was not.

"So…uh…" Alexis couldn't think of anything to say. Jaden noticed her right arm was slightly shaking.

"You're not gonna have a seizure too, are you Lex?"

"ONLY I GET TO CALL HER THA-" Unfortunately, "the Chazz" was cut off when Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry had to hold onto his mouth, arms, and legs respectively. Don't ask how they're doing that, because it's making Alexis sweatdrop again.

"Uh…yeah," Alexis scratched the back of her head. "So…are you gonna…?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Jaden nodded feverishly.

For a few moments, they just stared at each other. Neither one of them was sure how to follow through on the kiss. It was then that Jaden heard the annoying sound of something tapping. This, of course, was Blair tapping her nails on her chair. She looked as though she was possessed by a particularly discontent evil spirit and Jaden could feel her glare on the back of his head. _Why won't they hurry up and get it done?!_

Eventually, Jaden closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Especially of that obnoxious tapping noise. Seriously, stop doing that! Jaden put his hand on Alexis' shoulder and leaned in to deliver the kiss. Alexis also closed her eyes just before their lips pressed against each other.

It started out tame enough, but it soon became something much more. Not a romantic revelation, exactly, but one of the most intense kisses thus far, perhaps even more so than the one between Syrus and Missy. They each opened their mouths a bit more to fit themselves together perfectly as Alexis grabbed a handful of Jaden's hair. They didn't even care who was watching them. They were just too busy enjoying themselves…and each other. And Blair Flannigan, who looked like she'd burst into flames, had to be held down by Jasmine, Mindy, and oddly enough, Missy, who couldn't stop watching Jaden and Alexis try to swallow each other's heads. For some reason, she too wondered if Jaden had kissed other girls like that. But, sadly (or not), the one with Ichigo would be his first, and _this_ would be his second, but definitely one he wouldn't forget.

When the two finally stopped, they had to back away a bit to regain control of themselves. Their breathing was quite heavy. Jaden and Alexis continued to stare at each other, both sets of eyes burning like hot coals. They stood for another few seconds before they sat down in their respective seats again. Alexis brushed her bangs out of her face as she continued to stare at Jaden.

"So Jay," Syrus said, grinning like an idiot, "who's got a girlfriend _now_?" This comment caused Jaden to grin and blush hard.

"You go, soldier!" Hassleberry gave Jaden a salute of approval.

"Well played, old boy," Bastion said. However, they immediately forgot about something. And in a flash, Chazz Princeton, free from their grasp, lunged to grab the wine bottle and raised it towards Jaden in a jealous rage. Jaden actually flinched, shielding himself with his arms, awaiting the puncture wounds that would come from pieces of broken glass. But they never came. He opened his eyes to notice that Hassleberry was holding Chazz's right arm, which still held the bottle.

"You let go of me! I told him he was gonna get his-"

Chazz was then silenced by a punch in the face, courtesy of Hassleberry's beefy right arm. He dropped the bottle which clattered on the floor and rolled over to Jaden's foot once again, before falling to the ground with a bloody nose. Even Blair was shocked at what just happened.

"I think it's safe to say he won't be playing for the rest of the night," Hassleberry said, his eyes turning into reptilian slits for the second time tonight. "So what do we do with him now?"

"I think I have a solution," Bastion said.

In another few seconds, Chazz was thrown out of his room and into the snow. The falling snowflakes made a few nice patterns on his black coat.

"Was that really necessary?" Syrus asked.

"I feel it's the only way he'll cool off," Bastion answered.

"No complaints here, private!" Hassleberry said, as he was the one who threw Chazz out. "Now, who's turn is it?"

"It's…mine!" Mindy said, but she'd be hard put to do it as she was still restraining Blair, who was still struggling furiously to get away from them. Just then, Mindy had an evil smile and whispered indirectly into Blair's ear. "Maybe we should tie her to the chair." Blair stopped fuming and flinched at the thought.

"Yeah," Jasmine joined in, smiling more sinister-like. "It would be so much easier if we duct-taped her mouth shut."

"We won't have to hear any complaints about other girls kissing her 'sweetheart'!" Missy chimed in, making Blair stiffen up and sit down quietly.

"I'll be good," was the last thing they heard from Blair the rest of the game…or so they thought.

The girls sat down again in their respective seats as Mindy reached down to spin the bottle. She decided to take another glance at Bastion. _I've already got my wish for the night, so I guess anything goes at this point._ She couldn't help but blush when she looked at Jaden, then Syrus. _I never knew Jaden and Alexis would be such good kissers. And OH. MY. GOD. Syrus! For someone just playing his first game, he looked like he'd been kissing people his whole life! Oh, I shouldn't be thinking about this now. I'm only delaying the game. I have to spin!_

Without thinking of anyone in particular, Mindy bent down and spun the bottle. She realized too late that she was now at a disadvantage because there was one less guy in the room. But this didn't seem to bother her. What did bother her was the fact that the bottle wound up pointing at her best friend, Jasmine, who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, Mindy had to think about her decision.

_I could just stop there and kiss her. Who knows? It might spice this game up even more…no. NO! Bad! Nasty thought! Spin again, Mindy! Hurry! _Why Mindy was thinking thoughts like that was a mystery even to her, but she didn't stop to think about them as she spun the bottle again. But she no longer needed to when the bottle stopped. On the other side of the bottle, was none other than "Sergeant" Tyranno Hassleberry, who seemed overjoyed that he wouldn't go home with just the taste of Chazz.

"YEE-HAW!" Hassleberry hollered as he got to his feet. "That's what I'm talkin' about, soldier!"

_I'm not your soldier_, Mindy thought with a vein in the back of her head. _But…I guess I can make this enjoyable._ Mindy stepped over the bottle and stood in front of Hassleberry, who had a grin which stretched to the edges of his face. She couldn't help but giggle.

Without another word, Mindy put her hands on Hassleberry's shoulders. After knowing him a whole year, she still couldn't believe how muscular he really felt. But she wouldn't let this distract her. In a bit of a rush, she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard on the lips. He was a bit shocked at how she just went and did it. The kiss lasted a full five seconds before Mindy released him. She averted her gaze from him when he noticed she was blushing really hard. Hassleberry craned his neck a bit to get a better look at her before she went back to her seat.

Hassleberry merely shrugged. _Guess I can't blame the poor girl for feeling intimidated._

_

* * *

_

Ooh, just a few turns left before the game ends! And if you've been paying attention, you know who goes next.

Next Chapter: **Super Junior Confrontation!**


	8. Super Junior Confrontation

Try and guess why I gave Chapter 8 this name. Go on. Guess!

Chapter 8 – Super Junior Confrontation

"It's my turn!" Syrus exclaimed, happily.

Before Syrus could even bend over, he noticed a few sets of moist eyes were looking straight at him. In particular, those eyes belonged to Jasmine Makita, Mindy Hamaguchi, and Missy Kochou. They still couldn't believe that the biggest wuss in the school was such a great kisser. And for some reason, they couldn't understand why Syrus had a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as he leaned down to reach the bottle.

"Okay then…" Syrus continued. "Here goes nothing!"

"Go get'm, lover boy!"

It was this comment from Jaden that nearly made Syrus fall over when he sent the bottle spinning. He scrambled back into his seat and stuck his tongue out at Jaden, who just smiled sheepishly. The bottle slowed to its first stop on Bastion Misawa, who didn't seem to notice. Syrus, however, panicked a little and spun the bottle again. Everyone leaned forward a bit to see who the bottle would choose. Of course, it wouldn't take long…

"Oh. Come. ON!!"

As stated before, this would _not_ be the last heard from Blair Flannigan, especially since this is the first time the bottle landed on her for the first time in the entire game. Considering how crazy the girl was, Syrus considered asking if he could switch back to Bastion, but immediately pushed that thought out of his mind. Despite his girly and frail demeanor, he would never think of liking boys like _that_. Syrus shook his head, stood up, and stepped over to Blair, who had her face in her hands. She looked like she was going to cry. Or break something.

_How could this happen?_ Blair thought to herself in despair. _I saved that bottle just for an occasion like this, and now it's just mocking me! Nothing is going according to my plan to make Jaden love me! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!_

"Uh…Blair?"

Blair suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her as she pulled on her hair. The room went silent for a minute as she let down her hair again. It's strange. For a good long time, Blair thought that she and Syrus were the same height, but up close, she now realized that he was about an inch or so higher than she was. Of course, being four years younger than he, it was to be expected.

"I…I'm sorry," Blair said, brushing her bangs away and not exactly making eye contact with Syrus. "I'm just being a big baby…"

It was then she noticed Sy's hand on her shoulder and stared straight at him. After hearing those words from Blair, Syrus had figured out that she had only set up this crazy game to get a kiss from Jaden. Neither he nor Jaden were sure if her feelings for him had matured from that childish puppy love they always knew, but right now Syrus knew what he had to do because his hand still hasn't left her shoulder.

"W-We're supposed to…"

"I know."

As Syrus pressed his lips to hers, for some odd reason, Missy felt a twinge in the back of her mind, as well as a sense of relief when the kiss ended only seconds later, neither of which she could explain. Is it possible? Could she be…_jealous_?

Once again, this kiss in particular could be described as no more than a "just friends" thing, but that didn't stop some of the girls from going "Awwww…" making Syrus and Blair both blush a little.

"That was…good," Blair whispered, making Syrus turn red enough to explode. And for some reason, Missy shook her head.

"Are you two done yet?"

Syrus and Blair both turned to Wesley Reddings, who was giving them a rather incensed glare from behind his mirrored sunglasses. It was his turn and they were in the way. The two immediately sat down again. Despite his disinterest in the game, he seemed to be quite anxious to continue. Perhaps it was because during this entire game, he hadn't been kissed at all and was possibly forgotten entirely. His eyes moved from left to right behind his sunglasses, surveying his victims before he reached down and spun the bottle. For someone who wasn't interested in the game, he seemed to get the bottle moving at a decent pace. He immediately sat back in his seat and folded his arms, not exactly caring about the consequences. When the bottle stopped, however, his eyes moved in the bottle's indicated direction. And when she felt his gaze, Ichigo June blushed.

"M-Me?" Ichigo pointed to herself to confirm and Wesley nodded. "Um…okay."

Syrus could relate to how nervous she was. He was a total wreck when he had to kiss Sara, not that anyone could blame him, really. But Ichigo was scared because Wesley was so tall, he easily towered over her, leaving her completely in his shadow. Wesley seemed to notice this, however, and kneeled down to her. This did not ease her nerves, but instead caused her to blush rather hard. She wasn't sure she could keep eye contact with the tall boy.

"Is something wrong?" Wesley asked.

"No," Ichigo replied, rather hastily. "It's…nothing. Really."

"Well, then. Shall we continue?"

Ichigo nodded silently, though she didn't bother to get out of her seat. Either way, Wesley didn't really care. He put a hand on her shoulder and planted his lips on hers. She, like Jasmine, was completely submissive, but Wesley seemed to be the most sensitive one in the group, perhaps more so than Bastion Misawa.

All eyes were on Wesley and Ichigo, even after the kiss had stopped. Even two seats away, Blair could see a faint blush from beneath Wesley's sunglasses as he sat back down in his seat. An eerie silence filled the room and outside, more snow had piled up on Chazz's black jacket and spiked hair.

"Aren't you even going to say anything?" Blair asked, teasingly.

"Not really," Wesley said, calmly.

"Did you like it?" Blair said, now getting in his face.

"I thought you said you'd be good."

"Can I please go?"

This question came from Jasmine, who was last to go for the game. Even though most of them didn't want the game to end so soon, no one complained when Blair got back in her chair. Syrus looked over at Jasmine, who was just two seats away. Maybe he'd get lucky again and the bottle would end up on him again. It would be worth praying for.

Jasmine bent down for the bottle and spun it hard. In only a matter of seconds, the bottle slowed down and landed on Alexis Rhodes. The boys were suddenly wide-eyed as they awaited Jasmine's decision. Yeah. Real mature, guys. Sadly, it was not to be as Jasmine spun the bottle again. Once again, in seconds, the bottle slowed to a halt, directly across from her. Missy immediately stared back, wide-eyed. Also once again, Jasmine looked around at the watery stares of the boys.

However, what was really unexpected was Jasmine's reaction. She simply shrugged and said "Can't be helped, I guess."

For some reason, Mindy's eyes widened. _Oh snap._

* * *

Oh snap, indeed. Tune in next chapter for hot shoujo-action! 

Next Chapter: Last Turn


	9. Last Turn

As much as I hate to bring this to an end, all good things must, sooner or later. By the way, when I first wrote this, Jasmine intentionally decided to kiss Missy after one spin, but I decided to rewrite it to make it look more like a happy accident. Enjoy! I know I will!

Chapter 9 – Last Turn

The wind seemed to pick up outside again, but even with the harsh winds outside, nothing could compare with the exuding pressure _inside_ the Duelists' Room. And of course, all the boys had sprained their necks to look in Jasmine's direction, after hearing what she just said. None were more surprised than Hassleberry, Syrus, and of course, Missy herself.

"Wh…what did you…?!" Missy's normally wild hair seemed to be getting a chill.

"You heard what I said," Jasmine said, grinning sheepishly. "It can't be helped."

"Whoa…two girls?" Syrus couldn't help but say those three words first, getting him a number of stares/glares from the girls. He quickly put his hands to his mouth. After kissing three separate girls in one night, he was sure his natural innocence was in jeopardy, but watching two girls making out?!

Hassleberry tried very hard to contain his excitement. Yes, kissing Chazz had rattled him before (no duh), but this would be too much for his dino-sized brain (about the size of a walnut).

The only one who wasn't thrilled about this was Missy, who immediately stood up and grabbed Jasmine by the collar. "What are you trying to pull, Makita? You're making it sound like you planned this."

"I had nothing to do with this. Trust me," Jasmine said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "And don't worry about it. Think of our popularity if the boys watch us kiss!"

Missy's eyes widened and she put a finger to her lips. Sure, she enjoyed the attention she already received from numerous boys in Obelisk Blue, but with Ra and Slifer students watching her do something like this, she was sure to be the most popular girl in the entire school! Of course, Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine would reprimand her severely for something like this, but who said popularity was free?

"Are you two gonna kiss or not?!"

This came from Chazz, who pretty much scared the living crap out of everyone by pressing his blue snow-covered face against the window.

"You're _still_ out there?!" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"Well, duh!" Chazz said, rudely. "I've been two different kinds of 'out cold' for the past half hour, thanks to those Ras! NOW LET ME IN! I'M FREEZING!"

A minute later, Chazz was back in his spot between Blair and Bastion with a big fluffy quilt wrapped around him and a hot compress on his head. His black coat was hung by the door to dry. He looked absolutely miserable as he shivered like a wet puppy.

"So why didn't you just go back into the Slifer Red dorm?" Jaden asked. "We do have that new heater, after all."

"Oh, l-l-let's see." Chazz put a hand to his chin and faked thinking. "G-G-Go into the Slifer R-R-Red dorm w-w-where there's a f-f-family of c-cockroaches w-waiting for me…ah…AH-CHOO! (Chazz stopped to wipe his nose) _Or_ head b-b-back to Chez Ch-Chazz were it's c-c-cozy, w-warm, and I can c-c-clearly s-see two hot babes m-making out?"

Silence.

"He has a point," Syrus said.

"For once, I agree with Chazz," Bastion said, surprising_everyone_. "…What?"

Jasmine cleared her throat, immediately drawing back the attention of every boy in the room, and two girls (whose names would not be mentioned for their protection). Missy glanced down for a second before looking back at Jasmine.

"Don't forget…" Blair began to sing out, but immediately got an icy glare from both Missy and Jasmine, forcing her to remain quiet.

"Well," Missy said, closing her eyes, "let's get this over with."

Jasmine nodded and also closed her eyes. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Missy's while moving a hand to her cheek. The boys, of course, were all glassy eyed at the sight that unfolded before them. It was like a dream come true as they watched the two girls making out passionately (and for a certain spiky haired loser, just the warm up he needed). However, the passion was broken when Missy's eyes shot open and she quickly pushed Jasmine away. Mindy's eyes widened when she noticed Jasmine's tongue withdraw quickly into her mouth.

"Did…you…just…?!" Missy couldn't even finish.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Jasmine asked.

Missy pointed a shaking finger at Jasmine. One could tell by the look on her face that she was so shocked, she couldn't even speak. And the same could be said for Syrus, who noticed Jasmine's tongue for a split second, which was apparently enough time to make his jaw drop.

"Ooookay, then. So is the game over?" Jasmine asked. Blair was still shocked at what just happened and it took a while before what Jasmine said registered into her brain.

"Oh. Uh…yes. The rest of the party time is all yours…" She reached under her chair and pulled out her flashlight, which she shone under her face again. "Thank you for playing this dangerous game…"

"It wasn't so dangerous!" Everyone sprained their necks _again_ as they turned to Syrus. Of course he'd say that because he, out of everyone else, got kissed the most (lucky shrimp). It was this comment that also caused Hassleberry to fold his arms and mutter "Speak for yourself" under his breath.

And on top of that, Chazz sneezed again. "Great. N-Now I have a c-c-cold."

"Sy's right!" Jaden said, happily. "We have got to play this game again sometime!" Jaden laughed a bit, but stopped as soon as he met Alexis' gaze. The expressions on their faces were entirely unreadable. Even so, the mutterings of agreement from the crowd (except for Wesley, who was once again staring into space) seemed to put Blair's mind at ease.

"All right," Blair said, finally. "As I said before, the rest of the night is all yours!"

The party resumed as scheduled. This time, in the center of the room, another duel took place between Bastion Misawa and Wesley Reddings. The two of them seemed to be evenly matched. Syrus was watching from the couch and Missy was sitting right on the other side, with little interest in this duel, mainly because she was a little tired. But with every card that was played, ("I play the Spell card, Bonding H2O!") Syrus didn't notice that Missy was inching closer and closer to him. ("I activate my Magic Jammer," Wesley said, raising one of his cards, "in order to dry up your H2O card.")

"Just keep dueling, Bastion!" Syrus shouted. It was after this comment, that he saw a long, skinny arm drape around his shoulder. He slowly looked to his left and noticed Missy sitting _veeeery_ close to him. For some reason, she looked as though she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Uh…" Syrus blinked. "M-Missy?"

"So…late…So…sleepy…" Her eyes closed a little more as she held Syrus closer to her, like a big teddy bear. Syrus was blushing like crazy as she held him to her chest. She seemed to be completely unaware of what she was doing unconsciously (but she would know tomorrow morning. Oh yes). Sara was watching the spectacle a few feet from behind the couch and stepped outside for a little bit. A trickle of blood had escaped her nose, dotting the snow red. Judging by her manic grin, she must've been holding it back the entire game. And of course, Jaden couldn't help but snicker at the predicament Syrus was in. He didn't notice, however, until a few minutes into Bastion and Wesley's duel that Alexis was standing right next to him.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah, Lex?"

"Um…actually…" As soon as she met Jaden's gaze, she immediately averted her gaze from him, hiding a hard blush. "Actually, it's nothing!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "…What does that mean?"

"Actually, it means nothing!" Alexis repeated, laughing sheepishly this time, leaving Jaden confused as always. Blair was still in her chair, watching the two. She chewed on her thumbnail as Alexis suddenly grasped Jaden's hand. The two of them (Jaden and Alexis) blushed even more as they looked at each other.

And of course, poor Chazz was back in the Slifer dorm, shuddering and shivering from his cold as he got up close to the heater. But even the heat wouldn't stop him from sneezing again. In his mind, as well as Blair's, they both thought the same thing.

"This is _not_ over, Jaden/s-s-slacker."

Well…_pretty much_ the same thing.

* * *

**Sorry Blair. Maybe next time... **

**So ends one of my favorite fics ever. I just realized something important: I still haven't thanked SKSuncloud for inspiring me to make this fic. She's got a Spin the Bottle fic for the Naruto characters. So, SKS-C, if you ever decide to read this, thanks! **


End file.
